On n'aime qu'une fois
by Natasha Nox
Summary: Bella s'apprête à partir en vacances loin des soucis et du froid de sa contrée. Des vacances avec sa mère et son beau-père...déprimant! Seulement, un soir, une rencontre sur la plage va changer le cours de sa vie... (OS Participation au concours du Twilight Contest)


**Disclaimer: Le monde de Stephenie Meyer ne m'appartient pas.**

 _Cette fiction a été écrite dans le cadre du concours "Vacances" organisé par le Twilight Contest. J'ai vraiment adoré y participer et les organisatrices sont vraiment supers! Encore un grand bravo aux gagnantes! Félicitations et plein de bisous d'Edward en récompenses ;)_

 _"On aime qu'une fois", au départ, devait s'appeler "la Maison de la Dernière Chance" mais j'ai changé au dernier moment, pensant que le titre donnerait trop d'indications sur la chute._

 _ **Cet OS est une histoire vraie d'une de mes amies qui a aimé un homme passionnément. Il était en phase terminale et elle l'a vu mourir. Dans mon OS, je ne pouvais pas écrire ce moment, je ne pouvais pas réécrire une scène où Bella voyait Jasper mourir car les émotions étaient trop fortes et ayant vu une personne mourir devant mes yeux également, je ne me sens pas capable de coucher les sentiments ressentis sur papier.** _

**.oOo.**

 **On n'aime qu'une fois**

 **.**

 **de Elena V. Kristiansen**

 **.**

 _« Eté 2015 : Voyage à Miami. Mon index tremble en cliquant sur la souris pour ajouter l'évènement à mon profil Facebook. En tant que personne quasi maniaque, j'inscris systématiquement les évènements de ma vie, comme les voyages ou des choses plus anodines, telles que des retrouvailles entre amis ou une fête. Même Mais cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas d'album-photo pour faire l'étalage de tous les splendides paysages. Même si des centaines de photos m'attendent dans mon IPhone, je préfère garder pour moi-seule les souvenirs de cet été, mon jardin secret. Le pire été de ma vie, mais également le meilleur. Je suis encore sous le choc. Il n'y a que six jours que le verdict est tombé : c'était la fin des souffrances. Hier, ma mère, Renée Dwyer, ma mère et moi, sommes allées à l'enterrement de Jasper Hale. « Seulement l'amour d'un été bientôt oublié », diront certains ; mais je reste persuadée que cet homme restera à tout jamais gravé dans mon cœur et plus, dans mon âme. »_

Une fois qu'elle eut fini d'écrire dans ce livre dans que lequel le psychologue, Jacob Blake lui avait conseillé d'écrire toutes ses pensées –écrire noir sur blanc toute la vérité sur cet été.., Bella Swan se mit au lit. Une fois de plus, elle craignait de passer la pire nuit de sa vie, entre angoisses et hurlements.

 ** _\- « On aime qu'une fois » -_**

Tout avait commencé dans l'ambiance la plus médiocre avec une dispute entre le beau-père de Bella, Phil Dwyer, et sa femme au sujet des vacances d'été. Pour la énième fois, Phil voulait s'imposer sa décision –les emmener voir sa famille à Volterra – tandis que Renée n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : prendre l'avion et partir à Miami. Le soleil. Bronzer. Avoir une peau bien mâte. Après trois ans à vivre dans le Nord des Etats Unis, dans l'humidité et sous la pluie, c'était tout ce qu'une personne pouvait désirer. En outre, la femme souhaitait s'épargner les petits pics incessants et le sarcasme de sa belle-mère. Mais ceci est une tout autre histoire.

Alors, pour la première fois chez les Dwyer, un élan de démocratie s'empara des lieux et tous décidèrent de procéder à un vote. **Le vote** se déroula sur de petits bouts de papiers repliés, la main innocente étant celle de Bella Swan. Or, les résultats furent unanimes, bien que Phil cria contre l'injustice et la pression sociale, le verdict tomba : Go Miami et basta, Volterra. Le quatre Juillet, toute la petite famille prit un vol de nuit –Phil avait expliqué que sa phobie des avions serait plus supportable la nuit, chose dont Bella doutait fortement à vrai dire – et ils se retrouvèrent à Miami au petit matin. Malgré le dégoût non feint de Phil, celui-ci n'avait tout de même pas lésiné sur le confort du séjour. Grâce à ses revenus non négligeables, il avait pu leur réserver une suite dans le luxueux Métropolitan pendant quelques jours avant de prendre place dans un autre hôtel moins classieux.

Sitôt arrivée, Bella eut à peine le temps de profiter du paysage que Phil l'envoya effectuer « sa minute de ressourcement » sur un bureau dans la chambre qu'elle occuperait. Il s'agissait du nom de code pour faire référence aux quinze minutes quotidiennes durant laquelle Bella devait écrire dans son journal ses pensées. La jeune fille, suite à une tentative de suicide due à une grosse dépression impliquant une séparation assez brusque avec un petit ami nommé Edward Cullen, s'était vue amenée de force chez un psychologue, Jacob Blake. Si au début, l'adolescente avait été particulièrement réticente, jusqu'à être muette comme une carpe pendant tout le rendez-vous, le médecin avait réussi avec le temps à établir un rapport de confiance entre les deux. Cela faisait un an qu'elle suivait cette thérapie et Bella semblait plus ressourcé. Lorsque les deux parents avaient annoncé à Jacob Blake qu'ils partaient tout l'été, de début Juillet à fin Août, ce dernier n'avait pu qu'approuver avec enthousiasme. Ce bol d'air frais ne pouvait que faire du bien à la jeune fille et il avait hâte d'en voir les bénéfices. Cependant, il avait insisté auprès de Phil et Renée pour que Bella remplisse un cahier tous les jours. Ce cahier était un peu le lien qui les unissait tous les deux, c'étaient leurs petites séances de psy sur papier.

 _« 5 Juillet 2015. Le trajet n'était pas si long. On est arrivé il y a peu de temps. Phil m'agace… »_

Le stylo de Bella resta en suspens au-dessus du mot pendant quelques instants. Elle se mordit la lèvre en se disant qu'elle n'avait vraiment rien à écrire. Se confier à Jacob Blake en face-à-face était bien plus aisé que coucher toutes ses pensées sur papier. D'autant plus qu'à l'oral, elle était spontanée mais là… elle fixait son papier quasi blanc, l'air perdu.

Pendant quelques instants, Bella ferma les yeux pour imaginer une séance de psy. Que lui répondrait le psychologue par rapport à sa relation houleuse avec Phil ? Que dirait-il de son mutisme depuis leur départ à l'aéroport ? Malheureusement, aucune réponse ne vint et les questions se firent écho dans son esprit. En regardant par la fenêtre, elle aperçut son beau-père attraper sa mère par les hanches pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent de dégout. Si elle appréciait légèrement Phil parce qu'il rendait sa mère heureuse, elle le haïssait en même temps de tout son être pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Bella restait toujours convaincu que le départ d'Edward était dû aux emportements de Phil à son égard.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur se serra aussitôt à la seule pensée du nom de son ex-petit ami : Edward, Edward Mason Cullen. Connu au lycée, ils étaient rapidement tombés fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. En dépit de la méprise de Phil envers son petit ami, Bella en était devenue comme droguée jusqu'au jour où, sans aucune raison, ce dernier la quitta dans plus jamais donner de nouvelles. Ce fut comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Les souvenirs concernant cet affreux épisode étaient flous, comme si son cerveau souhaitait éradiquer toute douleur morbide. La clairière, de la verdure, l'odeur de la forêt, Lui, puis le noir. Il lui avait parlé, il lui avait sans doute dit de l'oublier, il lui avait peut-être dit que c'était fini pour toujours. Peut-être...elle ne savait plus. Le docteur Blake lui avait expliqué que le cerveau était comme une immense armoire, une armoire très bien rangée et comme dans la vie d'un humain, il lui arrivait de mettre dans une boîte cachée sur l'étagère la plus haute derrière de vieux magasines des souvenirs détestables dont la douleur se ravivait au moindre rappel. Son cœur la faisant souffrir, Bella ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre puis elle les rouvrit pour fixer dans un miroir, placé devant elle sur le bureau, son visage. Un visage en forme de cœur, un visage attrayant pour beaucoup avec ses petits yeux noisette et ses cheveux chocolat, un visage de poupée sans artifices. Pourtant, elle ne voyait que cette cicatrice, entre son œil gauche et l'arcade sourcilière, qui avait nécessité quelques points de suture. Depuis le temps, elle ne lui faisait plus mal physiquement mais intérieurement, c'était comme si Edward la poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Après tout, il était à l'origine de cette blessure. Son regard se détourna rapidement du miroir puis elle reprit son stylo :

 _« Edward est toujours un spectre qui me hante. J'ai parfois envie de me déchirer le visage. Ce visage qu'il a observé. Cette bouche qu'il a embrassée. Je n'y suis pour rien mais j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute. S'il n'avait pas rencontré mon beau-père, il serait sûrement encore à mes côtés. J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit encore à mes côtés. Mais, en même temps, je le déteste de m'avoir quitté. Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai pas fait le deuil même si ça fait un an. Je n'arrive pas à faire le deuil car »_

Elle raya aussitôt le mot _« car »_

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et une voix douce se fit entendre :

« Tu as fini, ma chérie ? »

Bella releva la tête et observa sa mère à travers le miroir ; elle remarqua alors ses yeux embués et le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Sans attendre de réponse, Renée s'approcha, referma le cahier et embrassa sa fille sur la joue. Stoïque, cette dernière l'observa froidement. Elle aimait sa mère, enfin comme toute fille ; mais depuis Lui, elle se sentait vide de sentiments.

« Oui, j'ai fini. », se contenta-t-elle de dire tandis que sa mère la prenait dans les bras. _'Un fantôme'_ , c'est ce que se disait Renée au même instant en prenant le corps de son bébé. Elle ne reconnaissait plus Bella, la Bella souriante –râleuse mais souriante-, sa petite beauté qui sautillait de joie, les yeux pétillants, quand elle lui disait qu'elle l'amenait au cours de danse. Désormais, cette Bella ne faisait aucune activité extra-scolaire ; en-dehors des cours, elle passait ses journées devant la fenêtre de sa chambre à observer les feuilles se détacher des branches pour se perdre de le vent, voltiger pour s'étendre doucement sur le bitume. Bien sûr, Renée n'était pas dupe, elle savait parfaitement qui était la cause de cette dépression, elle connaissait **le Tueur** de l'âme de sa fille, celui qui avait annihilé toute vie en elle.

Edward Mason Cullen.

 ***.*.***

« Et c'est ici que l'on raconte que la secte des francs-maçons aurait pris… », fit le guide tout en montrant une maison au style victorien. Bella soupira et tourna la tête. Derrière eux, se trouvait la mer vaste et infinie.

« Maman, est-ce que je peux aller à la plage ? Je serai juste en face…c'est juste histoire de me promener. », demanda-t-elle.

Renée sursauta en entendant la voix de sa fille : que Bella s'exprime à voix haute n'était plus courant mais qu'elle demande l'autorisation de se divertir, encore moins. Dans son dos, Phil rumina ; de toute évidence, il n'approuvait pas que l'adolescente s'éloigne trop d'eux. Renée connaissait très bien son compagnon, et bien que sa fille fût persuadée qu'il s'agissait de la Bête Noire, Phil, en réalité, était le plus inquiet des deux. Depuis « l'accident » de Bella dans la forêt, il craignait que cette dernière ne réitère. Lorsqu'on l'avait amenée à l'hôpital, elle se souvenait qu'il était resté jusqu'à ce que Bella reprenne conscience. Le réveil s'était révélé un peu chaotique car sa fille, ne sachant où elle se trouvait, avait fait une crise. Renée se remémorait encore les jours et les nuits durant lesquelles Bella hurlait à s'égosiller la voix le nom d'Edward. Si Bella en avait profondément souffert, Phil et Renée ne furent pas épargnés. Voir un être aussi malheureuse les bouleversa, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de leur « fille ». Ils s'étaient retrouvés démunis face à son chagrin.

Ce fut donc avec un enthousiasme certain que Renée acceptât que sa fille aille à la plage : « Bien sûr, Bella, mais reviens avant vingt heures. »

« Ce soir, nous allons au restaurant puis voir la course de voiliers. », l'informa Phil en la gratifiant d'un sourire.

Bella se contenta d'hocher la tête puis elle se retira du groupe de touristes pour rejoindre la plage. A un mètre du sable chaud, la jeune fille ôta ses sandales. Le contact avec la chaleur des grains de sable la rassura ; cela lui chatouilla légèrement la voute plantaire mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Ses yeux se baissèrent en direction du sol, et notamment de ses jambes, aussi blanches que du plâtre. Dans ce merveilleux paysage de couleurs chaudes, mélangeant des corps brunis et l'eau bleu foncé par l'astre couchant, elle faisait vraiment tâche. Brusquement, un gamin lui passa devant en courant et la jeune fille perdit l'équilibre, son corps tomba sur le sable. Une femme se précipita vers elle pour la relever tout en s'excusant : « Je suis désolée, mademoiselle. James ne fait pas attention aux autres, c'est un petit garçon turbulent. »

« Non, ce n'est rien. », souffla Bella tout en se relevant. Le petit James était déjà bien loin, en train de courir sur les vagues, les frappant de ses petits pieds.

« Il a besoin de se défouler. Nous sommes venus ici pour son frère qui est très malade ; le pauvre ne peut pas sortir comme tout le monde. James est jeune, il ne comprend pas… »

La femme releva la tête, les lèvres pincées, comme si elle se rendait compte qu'elle étalait sa vie devant une inconnue. Mais Bella en avait l'habitude. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas la personne la plus agaçante en termes d'interlocuteur ; elle écoutait attentivement les déboires d'autrui sans jamais émettre un seul commentaire. C'est ce que les gens appréciaient, qu'on les écoute. Devant elle, la femme se baissa pour ramasser un objet : c'était une sorte de bracelet scoubidou.

« C'est à vous ? », questionna la mère du petit James.

Bella acquiesça instinctivement. Puis, réalisant qu'elle venait d'approuver, la jeune fille essaya de se reprendre ; mais il était trop tard, la femme lui avait fourré le bracelet dans la main et s'était éloigné pour courir après le petit James.

Son regard se posa sur le bracelet en scoubidou enroulé dans sa paume ouverte. Toute petite, elle adorait déjà les bracelets de ce genre mais elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion d'en refaire. Avec ses amies, dans la cour de l'école primaire, elles passaient leurs récrés à tricoter des scoubidous pour en faire des parures toutes aussi colorées les unes que les autres. Celui-ci était rouge et rose et elle se demanda quelle fille pouvait bien allier ces deux couleurs non assorties l'une à l'autre. Bella resta assise sur la plage à fixer ce bracelet qui exerçait une certaine fascination sur elle.

La sonnerie de son portable la prévint à dix-neuf heures quarante qu'elle devait retourner à la location. Le bracelet désormais à son poignet, Bella se hâta de rentrer avant vingt-heures. Après un repas assez rapide, un gazpacho préparé par sa mère, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la plage. Le paysage s'était métamorphosé ; les gamins qui brayaient et courraient étaient remplacés par des individus dont l'âge allait de vingt à soixante ans. D'aucuns riaient à gorge déployés, d'autres se balançaient au rythme de la sono installée sur le bord de la plage, certains observaient, passif, les voiliers qui voguaient vers le soleil couchant. La famille de Bella faisait parler de ceux-ci.

Bella était émerveillée par le paysage, observant les rayons du soleil illuminer les flots. L'eau paraissait scintiller comme un bijou. Cet océan dégageait toute la mélancolie qu'elle ressentait en cet instant-même. Elle se trouvait presque en trop dans ce sublime tableau. D'une oreille, elle écoutait le bruit des vagues mourir sur le rivage ; de l'autre, la chanson Mad World de Michael Andrews, qui passait en boucle dans son écouteur droit, la plongeait dans une profonde létanie : « The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had …». C'était bien vrai. Chacune des paroles de cette chanson représentaient sa vie : « The tears are filling up their glasses, No expression, no expression, Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow. ». La jeune fille s'écarta de ses parents pour pleurer un peu plus loin près du rivage.

Les larmes aux yeux, reniflant, elle replaça ses écouteurs. Tout lui faisait penser à Edward. Peu importe où elle allait, Bella avait l'impression de le voir partout. D'un clic, elle changea de chanson pour I know You de Skylar Grey qu'elle chantonna d'une voix faible : « I believe, I believe you could love me, But you're lost on the road to misery _»_

" Dans le coin, ce n'est pas courant de voir une fille seule après vingt-deux heures.»

Bella sursauta et se tourna en retirant un écouteur : « Pardon ? »

Face à elle, un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-long blond lui tendait la main. La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul, elle l'analyse plus encore : mince avec les épaules carrées, il n'en paraissait pas moins impressionnant. Sa machoire était assez carrée, de celles de ces hommes francs et honnètes. Tout en lui dégageait un aura de confiance.

Le jeune homme s'avança un peu plus et se baissa légèrement tout en gardant la main tendue : « Je suis Jasper Hale, et vous ? »

L'adolescente sourit face au vouvoiement, cet homme était bien loin de l'image du psychopathe qui risquait de l'emmener dans un coin pour l'égorger. Elle prit sa main et il la releva.

« Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella. », se présenta-t-elle tout en frottant ses vêtements pour retirer le sable.

Le dénommé Jasper sourit et l'invita à le suivre pour rejoindre le groupe de personnes plus haut sur la plage.

« Vous devriez faire attention. Une jolie fille ne devrait pas se promener seule alors que la nuit est tombée. »

« Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, souffla-t-elle, gênée. Je suis venue avec mes parents, ils sont quelque part sur la plage. » Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Tu peux me tutoyer. »

Après avoir balayé la plage du regard, le jeune homme s'arrêta et se tourna vers Bella pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Alors, elle remarqua cette lueur dorée dans les yeux qui contrastait avec la peau pâle, d'aspect quasi maladif.

« Dans ce cas, Bella, je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à eux. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. » Il se racla la gorge et poursuivit, mais cette fois-ci, ses yeux regardaient le poignet de Bella, notamment son bracelet, qu'il caressa doucement avec le pouce : « Dis-moi, où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

Comme toute fille sensée, Bella aurait dû fuir, trouver une excuse pour s'éloigner de cet homme un peu trop proche à son goût. Mais la tentation avait pris le dessus, elle était sous le charme de cette Apollon sorti de nulle part. Nerveusement, sa main tritura le bracelet scoubidoo comme pour protéger celui-ci.

« Sur la plage. »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et sourit : « C'est le mien. »

Surprise, Bella ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer sa pensée : « Mais depuis quand les hommes portent des bracelets scoobidou !? »

Il y eut un silence, les deux individus se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire. Il y avait très longtemps que Bella n'avait pas ri et elle en eut mal aux muscles zygomatiques.

« Bella, Bella ! », c'était la voix de sa mère.

« Je…je », balbutia Bella, gênée.

Jasper posa doucement une main sur son épaule, exerçant une légère pression pour la diriger vers sa mère.

« Vas…tu peux garder le bracelet à une condition. »

Il s'éloignait déjà en reculant. On aurait dit une vision avec la lueur des feux de camps qui faisaient briller sa peau et ressortir ses cheveux blonds, comme un rayon de soleil dans la nuit. Bella vit le jeune homme chuchoter et elle put deviner aisément ses paroles aux mouvements de ses lèvres : « …que l'on se revoit… ».

Ce soir-là, le demi-sourire et la lueur de vie dans le regard de Bella n'échappa pas à sa mère qui se demandait bien ce qui avait pu changer aussi brusquement sa fille.

 ***.*.***

 _« 27 Juillet 2015. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je n'ai pas eu envie d'écrire. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, Docteur Blake. D'ailleurs, je ne pense plus avoir besoin de vos séances à la rentrée. Avec la personne que j'ai rencontrée, je me rends compte que ma relation avec Edward était malsaine. Comme une drogué attendant d'être sevrée, j'attendais beaucoup d'Edward. C'était de l'amour passion. Je vois nettement la différence avec Jasper. Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, mon cœur a bondi. Je crois que je l'aime. J'en suis même persuadée. C'est une personne très calme et à ses côtés, je me sens apaisée. Nous avons des projets pour l'année prochaine, je suis heureuse. »_

 _« 1er Août 2015. L'hésitation m'a conduite à écrire dans ce livre. Je fais confiance à Jasper. Mais hier, il n'est pas venu. La veille, il toussait beaucoup pendant notre rendez-vous qu'il a dû écourter. Je ne sais pas où il habite, je suis inquiète, Docteur Blake. Je ne le soupçonne pas car ce n'est pas la même relation qu'avec Edward. Jasper ne me ferait jamais de mal et je ne le sais. »_

Bella referma son livre assez brusquement avant d'attraper son sac à main. A grand pas, elle traversa le salon en annonçant à voix haute à Renée et Phil qu'elle sortait. Ceux-ci, heureux de voir leur fille remonter la pente, hochèrent la tête, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur la télé, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Une fois dehors, Bella erra dans les rues sans réfléchir. Ce soir encore, toujours pas de sms de Jasper. Le vide sidéral. Les yeux hagards, elle longea les trottoirs et marcha durant des heures sans se soucier du moment où elle allait rentrer.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta devant une maison et plissa les yeux. A travers la vitre, elle vit un jeune homme mince et blond comme Jasper. Une femme le tenait pas le bras et l'aida à s'asseoir sur un canapé. Bella s'avança dans l'allée pour mieux regarder la scène. Jasper lui avait-il menti ? Etait-il marié ? La femme était plutôt très attirante avec ses formes rebondies et sa longue chevelure blonde qui cascadait dans son dos. La jeune femme s'approcha de la vitre et eut un hoquet de surprise : Jasper respirait à l'aide de cables reliés à une bonbonne respiratoire. Effrayée, Bella recula.

Au moment-même, le jeune homme relevait la tête et il vit la silhouette de Bella qu'il reconnut aussitôt. La main en avant comme pour l'attraper, il parut hurler son nom. Avec difficultés, Jasper se releva. Mais c'était trop tard. Bella courrait déjà dans l'allée et la seule fois qu'elle se retourna, ce fut pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec la plaque de la résidence :

« La Maison de la Dernière Chance. »

Essoufflée, la jeune fille s'arrêta quelques rues plus loin et s'effondra en larmes. « La Maison de la Dernière Chance » était une résidence ultra chic pour les riches qui accueillait les personnes en phase terminale.

 ***.*.***

 _« 2 Août 2015. Pourquoi m'a-t-il menti ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait espéré là où il n'y a aucun espoir ? »_

 _« 3 Août 2015. Pourquoi ? Ca tourne dans ma tête, j'ai envie de me la frapper contre un mur pour ne plus réfléchir. »_

Le quinzième Août, au soir, la mère de Bella appela cette dernière qui sortit de sa chambre comme un ours de sa caverne. Son teint était blafard, sa coiffure –pouvait-on encore parler de coiffure- emmêlée. Elle était de nouveau ce fantôme qu'elle avait amené à Miami.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », grommela Bella mais elle eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant Jasper, assis, aux côtés de Phil.

« Ce jeune homme souhaiterait te parler. », expliqua Phil en tapotant l'épaule du jeune homme qui se mit à tousser.

Bella remarqua les fils qu'elle avait vus à La Maison de la Dernière Chance, lesquels permettaient à Jasper de respirer. Ce dernier prit d'ailleurs la parole :

« Esmée, ma mère, revient me chercher dans trente minutes. »

Bella comprit aussitôt le message. Cela signifiait qu'il voulait lui parler rapidement, lui expliquer.

« Viens, dans ma chambre. », injectiva-t-elle sèchement sans le regarder.

Ce n'étaient pas les fils qui la dégoûtaient, mais son visage poupin, sa beauté…elle avait peur de craquer à nouveau et de souffrir. Une fois dans la chambre, Jasper s'assit sur le lit, et posa le sac avec sa bonbonne sur le drap. Bella, à sa droite, pendant ce temps, faisait mine de s'ennuyer en triturant un crayon de papier.

« J'ai une révélation à te faire. »

Ce fut la première phrase mais la phrase de trop, Bella explosa :

« Une révélation ? As-tu vraiment quelque chose à dire de plus que ce que j'ai vu ? Me penses-tu si idiote que je n'avais pas deviné ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais expliqué…c'est pour cela que tu sortais la nuit…pour te cacher…je suis déçue, Jasper…je suis déçue et mon cœur est brisé, tu m'as fait mal, le sais-tu ? Avec toi, tout était parfait, tu m'as fait sourire, tu m'as calmée et apaisée. Je retrouvais le calme d'autrefois. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi, Jasper ? »

Le jeune homme regardait un point fixe devant lui ; après quelques secondes, il souffla quelques mots : « Parce que je t'aime, Bella. Parce que dès la première seconde où je t'ai vue, j'ai voulu te protéger et ne jamais te perdre. Je voulais te rendre heureuse. »

La colère laissa place à l'amertume. Bella tourna la tête vers Jasper pour poursuivre ses accusations mais son cœur se déchira en voyant le jeune homme, la tête entre les mains, en train de pleurer : « Je suis désolé, Bella, je suis tellement désolé. Tu n'aurais jamais souffert si je n'avais pas exister. »

Alors, Bella se rendit compte de la gravité de ses mots. De toute évidence, Jasper était fou amoureux d'elle. Et la révélation lui vint à l'esprit : 'S'il ne lui avait rien dit, c'était pour ne pas la faire souffrir.'

« Tu n'avais pas réalisé que je t'aimais comme tu m'aimes. », chuchota-t-elle, les yeux embués.

Jasper se racla la gorge et renifla tout en la fixant de ses pupilles dorées cernées désormais de rouge : « Non, je pensais que tu partirais sans jamais repenser à moi. Je pensais que tu m'oublierais. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir. »

« Toutes les fois où tu n'es pas venu, c'est parce que tu n'étais pas en capacité de me voir ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, les yeux baissés.

« Combien de temps ? », demanda Bella, la voix tremblante.

Il releva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent. Nul besoin de préciser l'objet de la question.

« Quelques jours, demain, un mois. », annonça Jasper en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Bella s'effondra en larmes et ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et ils s'échangèrent leur tout premier baiser. Un baiser au goût de larmes, mais le baiser le plus tendre qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu auparavant.

On toqua à la porte, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion. Jasper se releva et prit son sac, mais avant qu'il tourne la poignée, Bella s'élança vers lui et l'embrassa une toute dernière fois, _comme si elle n'allait plus jamais le voir._

« Moi aussi, je vous aime, Jasper Hale. », rit-elle en lui décochant un sourire radieux, malgré les larmes dans les yeux.

« A bientôt, Madame Hale. », souffla Jasper avant de refermer la porte.

A travers la fenêtre, Bella observa la silhouette quasi fantomatique de Jasper qui s'évanouissait dans l'obscurité. Comme un fantôme. Son petit cœur battait à la chamade. Pour la première fois, elle comprenait le sens du mot « amour » ; elle aimait vraiment et inconditionnellement Jasper Hale.

 ***.*.***

Malheureusement, le quinze Août fut le dernier jour où Jasper Hale put se tenir debout. Après une violente crise, le jeune homme dut être amené aux urgences dans la nuit et opéré le seize Août. La mère de Jasper Hale fut accueillie le dix-sept Août en urgence dans le bureau du médecin qui lui annonça que l'opération avait évidemment inutile, hormis pour atténuer les souffrances de son fils. Le jeune Jasper était tombé dans le coma dans la journée. Toute la famille ne fut pas dupe : c'était la fin. Malgré les doses de morphine et les traitements de choc, son état empira jusqu'au point de non-retour.

Bella, n'étant pas autorisée à accéder à la chambre où reposait son bien-aimé, attendit le coup de fil de la mère de Jasper, espérant du plus profond de son âme qu'il se réveille.

Le vingt Août, la jeune fille reçut en effet un coup de fil. Malheureusement, la nature en était tout autre. Renée retrouva sa fille au petit matin, gisant parterre, recroquevillée sur elle-même, criant le nom du jeune homme dont elle avait fait la connaissance le quinze août.

 ***.*.***

 _« Je reste vraiment persuadée, Docteur Blake, que cet homme restera à tout jamais gravé dans mon cœur et plus, dans mon âme. Lors d'une discussion avec mon père Charlie, avant qu'il ne meure, j'avais parlé d'amour. Mon père n'était pas le plus bavard des hommes mais ce jour-là, il me déclara derechef : « Tu verras, ma fille. On aime qu'une fois. Cette fois-là, tu le sauras et cette fois-là, fais tout pour profiter de cette personne. La vie est courte et ne tient qu'à un fil, l'amour aussi. ». Je pense que mon père avait raison. J'aime Jasper et je l'aime de toute mon âme. Je m'excuse auprès de ma famille qui trouveront sans nul doute cet acte lâche. Mais je ne peux pas continuer à vivre dans le déni. Je ne serai heureuse qu'avec lui et lui est aux cieux. Pardonnez-moi, Docteur Blake, ce n'est pas un échec. Dites à mes parents combien je les aime, dites-leur tout ce que je vous ai dit, tout ce que je vous ai confié. Je vous en serai très reconnaissante. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, ils comprendront. Peut-être. Je l'espère… »_

 ***.*.***

D'un mouvement avec le pouce, Alice Brandon, une camarade de classe de Bella Swan, laissa défiler son profil Facebook. Une nouvelle actualité venait de s'afficher. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en la lisant :

« Décès de Bella Swan, le 31 Août 2015, à Miami. »

 **.oOo.**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture :)**

 **Quant à la suite de Paper Love, elle est dans mon ordinateur et je compte la poster d'ici quelques jours.**

 **Toutes mes excuses pour le retard.**


End file.
